Residential Love
by chingu-chunga
Summary: Sakura yang dulunya kaya raya, sekarang jatuh miskin akibat hutang yang menjerat keluarganya. Kini ia dan orangtuanya tinggal di sebuah rusun kumuh dan bertemu dengan Naruto. Kira-kira bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? RnR?/ Warning: Inside/ DLDR!


**Residential Love**

**Author: Chingu-Chunga**

**Pairing: Narusaku x Sasuhina x dll**

**Warning: GaJe, Alay, OOC, Typo, AU, EYD, dkk. DLDR**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

New Flats, New Life, and New Love

Orang kaya mana sih yang pengen jatuh miskin disaat mereka sedang senang menikmati harta mereka? Mungkin kalimat itu cocok dengan apa yang dialami oleh Sakura dan keluarganya. Kehidupan mewah, apapun yang mereka miliki semuanya habis karena utang yang menyelimuti Kizashi. Itulah kenapa, pada saat ini mereka pindah dari rumah mewah mereka ke sebuah rusun kumuh di pinggiran kota Konoha.

Mereka tiba di halaman depan Rusun Sarutobi menggunakan taksi berwarna kuning bertuliskan Yellow Bird. Dan pada saat itu juga tampaklah sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda keluar dari pintu sebelah kanan. Wajahnya beriaskan make-up yang cukup tebal lengkap dengan asesoris blink-blink seperti kacamata yang semakin membuatnya terlihat keren.

"Kaa-san, kenapa sih kita harus pindah tinggal di rusun kumuh kayak gini?" Gerutu Sakura kesal sembari menarik koper berwarna ungunya keluar dari badan taksi.

"Kamu harus ngerti dong, sayang. Begitu tou-san melunasi semua utangnya, kita bakal pindah dari sini." Sang ibu, Mebuki Haruno sedari tadi memasang wajah yang tidak kalah kusamnya dengan anaknya sendiri. Ia juga tidak menginginkan berada di rumah susun gembel ini. Biasanya pagi hari seperti sekarang, ia sedang berada di salon melakukan perawatan tubuh mahal. Tapi sekarang semuanya hanya mimpi baginya.

"Tapi kapan kaa-san?" Timpal Sakura lagi dengan gerakan tubuh manja kepada ibunya. Ia terus menarik-narik tangan ibunya seperti anak kecil meminta permen.

"Secepatnya, honey. Kamu yang sabar, ya." Kizashi, penyebab dari semua kerugian ini, akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia tidak seperti Sakura maupun Mebuki yang terus mengeluh. Ia tetap bersyukur atas apapun yang ia miliki meski ia jatuh miskin dan terbelit hutang yang cukup besar nominalnya. Ya, walau bagaimanapun, emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah menurutnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di rusun kami, keluarga Haruno." Sambutan begitu meriah diberikan pada keluarga Haruno dari hampir seluruh penduduk rusun. Ada yang membawa galon air dan dipukul menyerupai drum, ada yang menyanyi, ada yang memegang poster bertuliskan "WELCOME HARUNO FAMILY" dan masih banyak lagi.

"Wah, kalian terlalu berlebihan sampai bikin pesta penyambutan besar-besaran begini. Saya jadi gak enak." Kata Kizashi seraya menepuk bahu seorang kepala rusun yang bernama Akimichi Choza -Pria duda gemuk yang suka menggoda wanita.

"Tenang saja, Kizashi-san. Kita sengaja menyambut kalian dengan heboh mengingat kalian kan dulunya orang kaya." Kata-kata ini terlalu jujur adanya. Ternyata mereka sengaja membuat kehebohan agar Kizashi memberi mereka uang. Sadarlah kalian kalau ia sudah jatuh miskin.

"Uhuk, Akimichi-san." Sengaja Hashirama pura-pura terbatuk supaya laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai kepala desa itu sadar bahwa yang dikatakannya itu sangat menyinggung perasaan orang lain.

"M-maksud saya, Anda itu akan menjadi tetangga istimewa kami. Iya gitu." Choza langsung saja meralat kata-katanya barusan. Ia pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja. Kalau begitu terimakasih untuk semuanya. Jadi merepotkan, nih. Sakura ayo ucapkan terimakasih pada warga rusun." Mebuki pun turut mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya secara paksa. Namun Sakura memang kepala batu.

"Ngapain? Aku gak minta disambut dengan cara norak kayak begini. Murahan euww!" Seru Sakura dengan raut muka memandang jijik pada setiap orang yang ada di tempat itu.

"Sakura! Kamu ngomong apaan sih? Maaf ya, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak. Anak saya senang kok. Ya kan, Sakura?" Mebuki membungkukan badannya pada mereka sambil meminta maaf pada mereka.

"Uh!" Gerutu Sakura kesal. Kenapa nasibnya harus seperti ini, Kami-sama?

.

.

.

Sementara itu, pemandangan berbeda terjadi di lantai dua Rusun Sarutobi. Disana terdapat seorang pemuda berambut kuning mengenakan kaos putih tengah memandikan anjing peliharaannya.

"Nar, kamu gak ikut nyambut tetangga baru kita dibawah?" Seorang wanita cantik yang diduga adalah ibu dari anak yang bernama Naruto itu sedang melihat sekumpulan orang-orang dari balkon tempat tinggalnya.

"Males, kaa-san. Lagian aku lagi mandiin Pakkun. Tanggung kalau ditinggal." Jawab Naruto dengan tangan yang tetap sibuk menggosok bulu-bulu Pakkun.

"Oh gitu. Kelihatannya sih, orangnya kaya raya dulunya. Makanya pada cari perhatian gitu warga-warga sini. Mungkin pada mikir bakal ketimpa durian runtuh kali ya?" Kushina tertawa kecil. Ia merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukan penduduk lain terlalu berlebihan. Baginya, tidak peduli siapapun orang itu, derajat mereka akan tetap sama. Toh, sama-sama tinggal di rusun.

"Kaya atau miskin gak jadi patokan, kaa-san. Yang penting baik hatinya 'ttebayo! Ahahahay!" Rupanya Naruto dan ibunya memiliki pola pikir yang klop.

"Dasar."

"Pakkun! Jangan nyiprat-nyipratin air terus, dong! Aduh! Kau yang mandi aku yang basah kalau gini caranya." Daritadi Pakkun tidak bisa diam dan terus meronta agar keluar dari bak tempat ia dimandikan. Sabun dan air mandinya bercipratan kemana-mana. Naruto saja sampai kelilipan sabun dibuatnya.

"Auk auk!"

"Diam, diam. Aku lagi mandiin kamu biar wangi dan ganteng, nih." Naruto tetap memaksa Pakkun untuk diam dengan menahan badannya.

"Auk auk auk!" Pakkun tetap meronta dengan hebat sampai ia pun terlepas dari jangkauan jemari Naruto.

"Hey, Pakkun! Jangan lari!" Sontak anak itu langsung ingin mengejarnya. Tapi ternyata beceknya air membuat Naruto terpleset dengan muka menghadap lantai.

"Aduh! Huhuhuh! PAKKUN!"

.

.

.

"Nah, ini kunci kamarnya. Kalau Mebuki dan Kizashi-san butuh apa-apa, tinggal telepon aja, ya!" Kata Choza seraya menyerahkan beberapa kunci pada Kizashi. Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara orang mengunyah keripik tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan ini anak sematawayang saya, Choji Akimichi. Mungkin dia seumuran dengan anak Anda, Kizashi-san." Ternyata itu Choji si tukang makan. Tangannya terus mengambil snack yang berada di kantong. Mulutnya terus mengunyah tanpa henti. Duh, kok ada ya manusia seperti Choji?

"Halo, cantik." Sapa Choji pada Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang lengket karena snack.

"Gak usah pake salaman bisa kali." Sakura langsung membuang muka dan menolak secara tegas uluran tangan Choji.

"Sakura!" Mebuki tentu saja memarahinya karena bersikap acuh pada Choji.

"Kaa-san, orang ini jorok banget. Tadi dia baru aja ngejilatin bekas snack yang nempel dijarinya. Nanti kalau aku terserang virus miskin gimana?" Jelas sudah semuanya. Secara terang-terangan dihadapan Choza Akimichi ia menghina anaknya.

"Saku-"

"Haduh, haduh, Choji. Kamu kan sudah tou-san ajarin, jangan makan terus. Itu perut udah kayak orang hamil enam bulan juga." Bahkan Choza pun mengakui bahwa tindakan sang anak sangat tidak sopan.

"Auk auk!" Gonggongan anjing menyadarkan mereka semua seketika.

Duagh!

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Pakkun menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu dan memanjat di tubuh Mebuki yang notabene sangat membenci hewan lucu itu.

"Aduh, jangan dijilatin! Anjing miskin! Lepas!" Mebuki terus mencoba melepas Pakkun dari genggamannya. Namun apa daya bahwa Pakkun senang dengan wangi dari ibu muda tersebut.

"Auk!"

"Kaa-san, sini biar aku aja yang pegang anjingnya. Anjing lucu, uuhh." Sakura berbeda dengan ibunya. Ia sangat amat menyukai anjing tapi tidak pernah kesampaian untuk memeliharanya. Ia justru senang melihat tingkah Pakkun dan tertawa.

"Pakkun mana ya?" Keringat mengucur dari pelipis Naruto deras dan kaosnya terlihat basah akibat mengejar Pakkun yang nakal. Ia mengacak rambutnya asal. Mata aquamarinenya melirik kanan kiri hingga ia menemukan anjing peliharaannya itu.

"Auk auk!"

"Ah, itu dia!" Naruto berlari menuju asal suara gonggongan tersebut secepat kilat. Ia melihat Pakkun setia memeluk seorang wanita paruh baya serta tidak rela melepaskannya.

"Lepas! Anjing kampung!" Mebuki terus mencaci hewan tak berdosa itu. Sakura yang sejak tadi gerah melihat tingkah ibunya akhirnya meraih anak anjing itu ke pelukannya.

"Pakkun!" Suara Naruto bak petir di siang hari yang membuat setiap orang terdiam karenanya.

"Maaf nona, anjingku memang nakal. Hehehe." Ia kemudian mengambil Pakkun dari gendongan Sakura. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Semburat merah terlihat menyeruak pada pipi manis Sakura.

"Naruto! Seenak jidatmu aja megang-megang Sakura-chan!" Sebuah gertakan dilontarkan Choza Akimichi pada Naruto. Ia merasa anaknya telah didahului olehnya.

"Aku kan cuma mau ngambil Pakkun. Ayo, Pakkun."

"Dia lucu." Kata Sakura spontan. Mebuki yang memang tidak suka anak gadisnya bergaul dengan anak rusun lain kemudian angkat bicara.

"Heh, anak orang miskin. Saya peringatkan sama kamu, ya. Jangan sekali-kali kamu dekat-dekat apalagi berteman sama anak saya. Kamu dan anjing kamu itu gak level sama kami. Mending kamu cepetan enyah deh dari hadapan kami." Kata-kata Mebuki sangat pedas adanya. Naruto yang awalnya tampak ceria lalu menampakkan raut wajah kesal. Dia tahu bahwa dia hanya anak rusun yang tidak level bermain dengan Sakura. Tapi apa harus sampai mengejeknya depan banyak orang?

"Tau! Sana-sana pergi, hush-hush!" Chouji malah memperkeruh suasana.

"Ayo kita pergi." Naruto dan Pakkun pergi tanpa berpamitan pada orang-orang itu. Mereka berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Kaa-san apa-apaan sih? Jelas-jelas anjingnya itu lucu, imut." Bela Sakura.

"Kamu kena virus miskin ya? Atau jangan-jangan gara-gara kamu kepincut sama namanya siapa itu? Naruto? Iya?" Kata Mebuki sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia tidak mau mimpi buruknya menjadi nyata. Bagaimanapun, Sakura harus menikah dengan orang kaya.

"Apaan sih?! Orang emang beneran lucu kok." Bola mata Sakura berputar bosan. Mulutnya sengaja ia mancungkan seolah-olah ia sedang marah.

"Ingat ya, kamu cuman boleh bergaul sama Choji selama kita tinggal disini. Titik."

"Rempong." Kata Kizashi singkat sembari berpamitan pada si kepala rusun.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Choza-san."  
.

.

.

Ketika sedang berjalan berduaan dengan Pakkun melintasi lapangan sepak bola rusun, seorang gadis bermata pearl membawa keranjang rotan terlihat menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto-kun, d-darimana?" Sapa gadis cantik itu ramah. Senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya yang juga manis.

"Tadi habis nangkep Pakkun. Biasa dia nakal kalau dimandiin. Suka mau kabur." Jawab Naruto dengan nada terkesan cuek. Ia masih terbawa emosi atas perkataan ibunya Sakura barusan.

"Hihihi, l-lucu sekali Pakkun." Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengelus puncak kepala Pakkun meskipun ia takut pada anjing. Ia selalu bersikap berani jika berada didepan Naruto.

"Kau sendiri darimana?" Si Uzumaki muda kembali bertanya.

"Aku-"

"Hinata." Belum selesai berbicara, perkataan Hinata dengan cepat dipotong oleh pemuda bermata onyx yang baru saja berjalan memasuki lorong rusun.

"E-eh?" Hinata kaget atas kehadirannya.

"Loh, teme? Tumben orang kaya main ke rusun. Sekarang mainnya sama Hinata-chan, nih?" Sasuke Uchiha adalah teman baik dari Naruto sejak mereka kecil. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, keluarga Uchiha mulai sukses dengan bisnis elektronik mereka dan pindah dari rusun kumuh itu ke pusat kota. Hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk Sasuke mengunjungi Naruto. Terlebih karena Hinata.

"Gak usah pake -chan bisa kali." Sasuke terlihat terbakar cemburu saat Naruto mengucapkan suffix –chan pada gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut.

"Iya, deh. Maaf. Gitu aja cemburu."

"N-naruto-kun ngomong apa sih? A-aku dan Sasuke-kun c-cuma temenan aja. G-gak lebih." Hinata merasa Naruto terlalu berlebihan. Justru ia tidak memendam rasa suka pada Sasuke sampai sejauh ini. Dan ia juga tidak berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Mengapa Sasuke harus merasa cemburu?

"Tapi si teme kan nganggepnya lebih dari temen. Ya kan, tem?" Goda Naruto yang jelas membuat Sasuke memberinya death glare mematikan.

"Ngomong sekali lagi, habis kau, Dobe."

'Yang aku suka kan kamu, Naruto-kun.. Bukan Sasuke-kun..' Batin Hinata sedih.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya guys. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah 'ttebayo!" Naruto kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan riang seperti sedia kala. Bertemu dengan Hinata dan Sasuke membuat rasa kesalnya mereda.  
.

.

.  
"What? Ini kamar aku, kaa-san?! Masa cuma triplek gini sih? Gak ada hiasannya pula." Sakura sangat amat frustasi dengan keadaan kamar barunya itu. Seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari rumah lamanya.

"Ya iyalah. Habis kamu maunya kamar kayak gimana lagi?" Balas Kizashi seraya menarik koper mereka masuk.

"Masa gak ada AC?" Tanya sang anak lagi.

"AC dari langit. Mau bagaimanapun kamu harus adaptasi dengan lingkungan baru ini untuk beberapa saat, Sakura. Kamu pikir kaa-san suka tinggal di rusun ini?" Mebuki sependapat dengan Sakura namun walau bagaimanapun, suka maupun tidak suka, tidak ada lagi pilihan untuk mereka.

"Ah, aku mending nonton tv aja deh." Sakura melangkah menuju ruang tamu tanpa mengambil pusing. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah menonton telenovela remaja kesukaannya. Saat ia menekan tombol switch, tv itu tidak nyala. Berkali-kali dicobanya tetap saja tak kunjung nyala.

"Loh? Kok gak bisa nyala sih tv-nya?!"

"Ya jelas aja gak bisa. Orang belum dicolok kabelnya." Mebuki menjawabnya bosan.

"Colokannya mana kaa-san?"

"Aduh, kamu gak lihat tou-san lagi nyolok kulkas disana?" Mata Sakura kemudian beralih melihat sang ayah tengah menyolok kabel lain. Ia menghampiri colokan tersebut dan terkejut.

"Cuma dua colokan?! WTF!"

"Ya mau gimana lagi, belum beli stopkontak tambahan sih." Jawab Kizashi seadanya. Ini bukan rumah lamamu yang penuh dengan fasilitas mewah, Sakura.

"Aaaa! Ada-ada aja deh. Kalau gitu aku mau mandi aja. Gerah dan pusing nih aku." Sakura selanjutnya mengambil perlengkapan mandinya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

CTEK. Suara lampu bohlam kuning dinyalakan.

"Nanananana, segarnya mandi~"

Byur

Byur

CLAK! Sepertinya ada yang korslet dengan listriknya.

"Yahhhh, kok lampunya mati?"

"HUUUAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.  
Teriakan menggelegar ala Sakura tentu saja sukses membuat Naruto yang kini sedang berbaring malas di ranjangnya terbangun kaget dan seketika menutup telinganya. 

"Buset. Teriakan siapa tuh? Cetar membahana menembus cakrawala banget 'ttebayo!"

"Nar! Kemari, deh!" Teriak Kushina memanggil Naruto dari ruang tamu. Tangannya terus menjahit sebuah gaun berwarna ungu.

"Kaa-san manggil?"

"Iya. Kamu sini bentar." Naruto berjalan kearah ibunya dan terduduk tepat di sampingnya. Matanya terus melihat kepiawaian sang ibu dalam dunia jahit menjahit.

"Kamu tolong kaa-san beli telur, terigu sama gula ya di warung depan. Nih uangnya."

"Sekarang?"

"Tahun depan. Ya iyalah sekarang!"

"Kirain." Setelah itu tanpa basa-basi, Naruto langsung keluar untuk membeli permintaan Kushina.  
.

.

. 

"Tou-san, aku boleh pinjem sepeda bentar gak?" Tanya Sakura sambil merayu Kizashi.

"Mau kemana, honey?" Tanya Kizashi tanpa berhenti mengotak-atik lampu bohlamnya yang padam tadi.

"Jalan-jalan ke depan bentar doang. Boleh ya?" Sakura terus menjawab dengan nada melas agar Kizashi memberinya izin.

"Sendirian? No no no. Kamu mending minta ditemenin sama Chouji biar aman." Balas Mebuki dari dapur. Rupanya ia menguping perbincangan antara ayah dan anak daritadi.

"Ih gak perlu. Aku kan bisa jaga diri." Sangkal Sakura cepat. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin jalan-jalan sorenya dihancurkan oleh Chouji.

"Ya tapi kan-"

"Ngapain belajar kung fu kalau gak digunain ilmunya?" Benar sekali, Sakura belajar ilmu bela diri sejak SD. Maka ia dikenal sebagai tomboy di sekolah lamanya dulu. Tapi tetap saja, orangtuanya tidak ingin Sakura tumbuh seperti laki-laki. Mereka tetap menjaga agar putri sematawayangnya itu feminim.

"Ya udah. Tapi kamu hati-hati, ya." Jawab Kizashi pasrah..

"Sip-sip!"  
.

.

.

Saat Naruto berjalan menelusuri trotoar jalan Sarutobi, sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam menghadangnya.

"Wih, ada orang kaya baru nih." Seru Deidara, preman Sarutobi yang tidak lain adalah senior Naruto di sekolahnya. Ia ditemani oleh Pain, Konan, Hidan dan Tobi untuk melancarkan aksinya.

"Ini bukan duit aku. Ini duit buat belanja di warung disuruh kaa-san." Jawab Naruto jujur. Ia sangat takut atas ketidak-berdayaan nya.

"Emang aku peduli itu duit buat apa? Sini duitnya. " Hidan langsung merampas duit tersebut dan mengangkatnya keatas. Naruto terus melompat untuk mengambil duit itu.

"Kembalikan!"

"Eits, gak bisa gitu dong. No money, no pergi. Nah, karena duitnya udah dikasih, sekarang kau boleh pergi bocah kuper. Hahaha!" Ejek Deidara seraya mengulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto melecehkan

Di sudut jalan yang berlawanan, tampaklah Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang rusun sendirian. Matanya terbelalak ketika menangkap sosok laki-laki yang tidak asing menurutnya.

"Itu bukannya cowok yang tadi pagi ya? Dia kok keliatannya kayak dikeroyok gitu? Mending aku samperin deh."

Setelah menghampiri kerumunan itu dan memastikan bahwa laki-laki yang diteror adalah Naruto, ia langsung mengambil sikap. Dengan langkah gontai ia menghampiri kerumunan orang itu dan mengeluarkan jurus-jurus kungfu mematikan kepada mereka.

Duagh! Duagh! Duagh!

"Waduh! Jangan dong ampun! Ampun!" Teriak Hidan dan Deidara kesakitan.

Duagh! Duagh! Duagh!

"Hey, siapa kau? Berani-beraninya ngehajar Akatsuki!" Pemuda yang wajahnya penuh tindikan itu mengancam Sakura balik.

"Nyem, nyem. Loh? Itu bukannya Sakura-chan? Ngapain dia disana? Nyem-nyem." Tak disangka-sangka Chouji mengintip kejadian ini dari semak-semak dedaunan sambil ditemani kantong snacknya.

"Oh, itu boss, dia yang anak orang kaya jatuh miskin itu." Jawab Deidara pada Hidan yang notabene ketua dari kelompok Akatsuki.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Sakura kembali naik pitam atas omongan mereka.

"Eh ampun-ampun. Cantik-cantik sangar banget." Hidan langsung membungkuk ketakutan akan tonjokan Sakura.

"Udah sana pergi! Pergi gak? Atau mau ku tonjok lagi?" Ancam Sakura dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat seakan siap untuk menghantam mereka. Konan, Pein dan Deidara bangkit berdiri dan bersembunyi dibelakang Hidan.

"Liatin aja ya, Nar. Kali ini kau selamat, tapi lain kali, ku habisi kau. Ayo, cabut." Setelah mendengar instruksi Hidan, mereka akhirnya melarikan diri.

"Wah, ada si bocah pirang juga lagi. Ini gak bisa dibiarin. Aku harus kasih tau Mebuki-san. Nyem, nyem, nyem." Chouji masih setia menguntit mereka dari kejauhan. Ia berniat untuk melaporkan hal ini pada Mebuki sehingga Sakura tidak akan diizinkan lagi keluar sendirian. Licik sekali dia.

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya menarik Naruto untuk bangkit.

"E-enggak kok. Makasih ya." Jawab laki-laki berambut kuning itu sambil membersihkan bajun Jawab laki-laki berambut kuning itu sambil membersihkan bajuna yang terkena kotoran.

"Yahhh, sepatu sketch aku kotor deh." Sakura segera terduduk dan mengelap asal sepatu sneaker kesayangannya menggunakan tangan yang baru saja terkena cipratan tanah.

"Aduh, sini aku lap-in." Naruto yang ikut prihatin akhirnya berniat untuk membantunya dan terjongkok.

"Gak usah. Entar makin kotor lagi. Btw, kamu mau kemana?" Secara cepat Sakura menangkis tangan Naruto sebelum mengenai sepatu mahalnya.

"Aku mau ke warung beli keperluan kaa-san. Kamu sendiri?"

"Kebetulan banget. Aku juga mau ke supermarket. Mau barengan?" Tawaran Sakura kembali dicerna oleh Naruto. Kushina sempat berpesan padanya bahwa ia tidak boleh dekat dengan anak orang kaya yang sudah menghinanya tadi pagi. Tetapi, kalau saja Sakura tidak menyelamatkannya, pasti uang pemberian Kushina sudah dilalap oleh geng Akatsuki.

"A-ayo 'ttebayo!" Jawab Naruto pasti.  
.

.

.

Kini tibalah mereka di sebuah warung kecil yang diterangi oleh lampu remang-remang. Berbagai macam barang digantung pada sebuah bambu seperti kopi instan, snack, bahkan shampoo.

"Permisi!" Ujar Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. Seorang pemilik warung yang tidak lain adalah Hinata Hyuuga kemudian menyapa mereka. Awalnya dengan nada yang ceria ia menyapa, namun setelah mengetahui bahwa pelanggan yang datang adalah Naruto dan seorang perempuan, ia dibakar api cemburu.

"Hinata, tumben jaga warung. Biasanya kan Hanabi." Naruto berkata dengan senyuman riang.

"I-i-iya, Hanabi lagi p-pergi sebentar." Jawab Hinata gagap.

"Ohhh. Oh ya, kenalin ini Sakura, anak baru di rusun kita. Sakura ini Hinata dia cucu pemilik warung ini." Naruto tanpa sengaja menepuk bahu Sakura dan membuat Hinata tercengang. Sakura juga tercengang dibuatnya.

Hening.

Laki-laki itu kaget dan melepas tangannya.

"Salam kenal." Ujar Sakura cuek.

"I-iya." Hinata membungkuk kearahnya sebagai tanda hormat.

_"Perempuan itu siapa ya? Kenapa dia terlihat dekat sekali dengan Naruto-kun.."_ Batin Hinata penuh rasa penasaran.

"Hinata? Halo? Kau melamun." Kelima jari Sakura yang melambai tepat di depan muka Hinata menyadarkannya kembali.

"Eh? M-maaf."

"Ini aku mau beli telur lima butir, gula satu kilo, dan tepung terigu satu bungkus." Naruto menunjukan catatan yang diberikan ibunya tadi. Hinata langsung mengambil ssemua barang yang tercatat dan menghitungnya.

"Apa kau menjual stopkontak?" Tanya Sakura sembari berjalan menyusuri warung kecil itu dan memegang beberapa barang.

"Ini bukan toko listrik. Ini warung." Timpal Naruto.

"Oh kirain. Maaf deh soalnya aku kan gak pernah ke warung sebelumnya. Aku biasa ke supermarket. Isinya lengkap dari A sampai Z." Namanya juga mantan orang kaya. Sakura masih harus belajar banyak mengenai gaya hidup penghuni rusun.

"Ya beginilah kehidupan orang menengah kebawah, Sakura-chan. Hehehe." Kata Naruto bercanda. Hal ini tentu saja mengejutkan Hinata. Perempuan yang baru saja Naruto kenal dipanggil dengan suffix –chan?  
.

.

.

"Mebuki-san." Chouji menyapa ibu rumah tangga yang sedang menyapu halaman itu.

"Eh Chouji-kun. Pasti mau nyari Sakura-chan kan? Dia gak di rumah tuh." Mebuki menjawab seakan tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Chouji.

"Bukan, Mebuki-san. Nyem-nyem. Saya mau memberitahukan sesuatu mengenai Sakura. Nyem-nyem." Sungguh Mebuki sedikit kewalahan berbicara dengan bocah gemuk ini. Terlebih karena ia sambil mengunyah sambil berbicara.

"Sakura? Dia kenapa?" Mebuki sedikit tertarik sekaligus was-was saat mengetahui bahwa sesuatu terjadi pada anaknya.

"Tadi saya lihat dia lagi berkelahi sama geng akatsuki buat nyelamatin Naruto. Nyem-nyem." Jawab Chouji santai seperti di pantai. Ia yakin setelah ini Mebuki akan membenci Naruto. Dan itu berarti, Sakura bisa menjadi miliknya.

"A-apa?! T-terus Chouji-kun gak tolongin dia?" Mebuki sangat kaget atas penjelasan Chouji.

"Aku kan lagi makan. Lagian geng Akatsuki itu berbahaya. Badan mereka besar-besar kayak preman. Aku mana berani menghajar mereka. Nyem." Ibu mana yang tidak lemas setelah mendengar anak gadisnya baru saja bertengkar dengan lima orang preman? Untung saja Mebuki tidak pingsan ditempat.

"Aduh, terus sekarang Sakura dimana?"

"Ya pergi sama Naruto lah. Nyem."

"Ini gak bisa dibiarin. Makasih loh Chouji-kun atas informasinya."

"Sama-sama. Nyem nyem nyem." Chouji pun pergi meninggalkan Mebuki bersama telepon genggamnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk memarahi Sakura dan Naruto.  
.

.

.

Trilililit. Ponsel Sakura berdering keras.

"Halo?"

_"Sakura! Kamu dimana?"_

"Aku di warungnya Hinata yang letaknya depan rusun." Jawab Sakura dengan nada malas. Ia tidak ingin berkata jujur kepada ibunya. Pasti Mebuki marah besar kalau tahu dirinya bersama Naruto.

_"Sama bocah miskin itu? Iya?!"_

"Ck. Kaa-san ngomong apa sih?" Sakura pura-pura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_"Pokoknya kamu harus pulang sekarang!"_

"Tapi-"

_"Pulang atau hp disita!"_

Tut tut tut.

"Ibumu marah ya?" Bingo. Naruto memang memiliki firasat yang kuat.

"Enggak kok. Santai aja. Tapi aku harus pulang nih sekarang." Sakura mulai melihat ke jalanan depan warung yang mulai diguyur hujan cukup lebat.

"Waduh! Hujan lagi! Gimana kita pulang? Kau punya payung, Hinata?"

"A-ada. T-tapi cuman satu." Jawab Hinata takut. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat adegan dimana Sakura dan Naruto berpayungan berdua melintasi derasnya hujan. Tidak. Itu mimpi buruk baginya.

"Nah. Kamu pake aja payungnya Sakura. Aku biar nerobos hujan." Fyuh, pernyataan Naruto barusan sedikit membuat hati Hinata lega.

"Jangan. Kita payungan aja berdua. Nanti kamu sakit." Hinata seperti disambar petir. Hal yang ia takutkan menjadi kenyataan.

"Kamu gak jijik payungan sama orang miskin?" Goda Naruto pada Sakura sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Awalnya sih iya. Tapi nanti kamu sakit aku yang disuruh tanggung jawab lagi." Sakura membalasnya dengan tertawa juga. Apakah kalian tahu Hinata sakit hati saat ini?

"Ya udah deh. Kalau begitu kami permisi, Hinata."

"Naruto-kun.. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dengan Sakura?" Gumam Hinata kecil dengan air mata yang ia tahan di pelupuk matanya.  
.

.

.  
Sesampainya Sakura dan Naruto di lantai tiga, Mebuki sudah berkacak pinggang tepat didepan pintu rusun menunggu mereka.

"Darimana aja kamu?" Tanya Mebuki ketus pada Sakura.

"Kaa-san,"

"Masuk, Sakura."

"Naru-"

"Masuk. Sakura."

"Ck. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Sakura dan kemudian ia melangkah masuk seraya menunduk.

BLAM.

.

.

.

"Kamu darimana aja sih, Naruto. Kaa-san tungguin daritadi ampe bosen banget." Ujar Kushina pada Naruto sambil menonton TV.

"Hujan tadi. Makanya lama." Naruto meletakan barang belanjaannya kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam kamar.

"Tapi kok kamu gak kehujanan? Biasanya pulang-pulang baju basah semua." Langkah Naruto terhenti saat ibunya bertanya demikian.

"Aku tadi pulang bareng sama anak tetangga baru." Naruto memang selalu jujur pada Kushina. Ikatan diantara mereka memang sangat kuat semenjak Naruto kecil. Terlebih karena sekarang Kushina adalah seorang janda.

"Apa? Kamu temenan sama anak orang kaya itu?" Hening. Naruto tidak menjawabnya.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kamu jangan temenan sama orang kayak dia ya. Kita itu gak level temenan sama mereka. Kamu gak mau kan kalau keluarga kita dicap penjilat sama warga rusun?" Kushina menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya. Ia merasa kasihan pada Naruto yang selalu dipojokkan oleh warga rusun lain.

"Iya, gak mau lah." Jawab Naruto lantang.

_"Tapi kaa-san belum tau kalau dia udah nyelamatin aku dari geng akatsuki. Gimana ya?"_ Batin Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.  
Pagi hari yang indah menyelimuti rusun Sarutobi. Khususnya di kamar tiga kosong tujuh.

"Aduh anak kaa-san pagi-pagi udah cantik begini." Mebuki berusaha mencairkan suasana keruh diantara dirinya dan Sakura akibat peristiwa tadi malam.

"Iya dong. Aku mau tampil paling keren di sekolah. Biar mereka hormat sama aku." Sikap sombong Sakura sepertinya kembali lagi jika ia bertemu sama Mebuki. Keduanya memang terkenal materialisme.

"Betul sayang. Kalau bisa asesoris kamu yang ada di lemari dipakein semuanya biar blink-blink." Kizashi yang mendengar perbincangan itu hampir saja tersedak kopi hitam yang ia minum.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Mebuki. Ngajarin anak dan-dan berlebihan. Mau sekolah atau mau fashion show di pasar?" Ledek Kizashi.

"Kok di pasar sih, tou-san? Hiks jahat banget."

"Ingat ya, Sakura. Kita ini bukan tinggal di kalangan elit lagi. Jadi kamu harus menyesuaikan dandanan kamu dengan lingkungan sekitar. Kau juga Mebuki." Kata-kata Kizashi berkesan mengingatkan mereka untuk tetap tampil sederhana. Meskipun jika suatu saat mereka menjadi kaya lagi.

"Iya-iya. Aku berangkat dulu ya. Jaa." Pamit Sakura dengan sepotong roti tawar yang ia gigit. Tangannya sibuk mengikat tali sepatu sneakernya sambil berdiri.

"Hati-hati, ya."

"Kiza-kun, aku agak khawatir dengan pergaulan anak kita selama bersekolah disitu. Dia kan selalu sekolah di international school. Aku takut kalau Sakura di jahatin anak-anak udik itu." Mebuki selalu berlebihan jika memikirkan tentang masa depan Sakura. Ia takut anaknya begini anaknya begitu. Sedangkan Kizashi terlihat lebih cuek dan percaya pada anak gadisnya- mengingat kini ia sudah remaja dan beranjak dewasa.

"Enggak lah. Jangan pikir yang buruk terus. Mereka juga manusia. Punya hati nurani seperti kita. Kecuali Sakura bikin masalah dengan mereka."

"Nah itu yang aku takutin. Anak kita kan sok jagoan." Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Mebuki. Sakura sangat gampang terpancing emosinya sejak kecil.

"Selama Sakura bisa membela dirinya, kita tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Ah, tapi kan ada Chouji-kun! Aku bisa tetap pantau kegiatan Sakura di sekolah secara gak langsung. Hihihi." Mebuki kembali ceria dan tidak lagi cemas karena Chouji pasti akan melaporkan semua hal yang terjadi baik di sekolah maupun diluar sekolah padanya.

"Ckckck. Anak sama ibu sama rempongnya."  
.

.

.  
"Kaa-san aku berangkat dulu ya!"

"Eh tunggu dulu!" Naruto yang sudah keluar dari daun pintu pun terhenti. Kushina menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah amplop putih.

"Ini titip buat ibu kepala sekolah. Ini uang sekolah kamu yang belum dibayar dua bulan yang lalu. Bilangin kaa-san minta maaf banget karena telat bayarnya. Ya?" Ia menyerahkan amplop itu pada sang anak dan tersenyum tulus.

"Sip 'ttebayo!"

"Hati-hati uangnya jangan hilang!"

"Iya." Naruto sudah pergi. Ia kini ditinggal sendiri lagi. Tidak seperti warga rusun lainnya yang memiliki suami bahkan teman untuk bergaul. Nasib seorang janda cantik seperti Kushina kerap kali menjadi buah bibir ibu-ibu rusun. Jadi mana mungkin ia dapat bergaul dengan mereka?

_"Minato-kun, seandainya kamu masih hidup, pasti bebanku lebih berkurang dari yang sekarang."_  
.

.

.  
"Duh, kok daritadi gak keliatan ada anak sekolahan yang keluar ya? Apa aku kepagian?" Sakura terus memantau jam tangan kulitnya dan bercelingak celinguk menunggu angkutan. Tanpa sengaja ia malah bertemu Naruto.

"Loh Naruto?"

"Sakura, kau mau berangkat sekolah?" Awalnya Naruto sempat ragu untuk menyapanya akibat kejadian tadi malam. Tapi ia rasa menyapa tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Iya nih. Lagi nunggu angkutan. Kamu sekolah dimana?"

"Di SMP Sarutobi. Kau?"

"Aku juga disitu! Kalau begitu gimana kalau kita berangkat barengan aja?" Naruto terdiam. Ia ingin menolak. Namun bagaimana caranya?  
_  
'Duh, kaa-san kan udah peringatin aku supaya enggak dekat-dekat sama cewek kaya ini lagi. Gimana nolaknya ya?'_

"Kita naik apa nih?" Ucap Sakura to the point. Ia tidak peduli apa Naruto bersedia berangkat bersamanya atau tidak.

"Aku gak punya uang jadinya aku jalan kaki saja. Kamu naik angkutan aja sendiri." Naruto sengaja beralasan agar ia tidak berangkat bersama Sakura.

"Ih kejam amat sih. Aku bayarin deh. Masa kamu tega nyuruh aku naik angkutan sendirian. Letak sekolahnya aja aku gak tau." Ucapan Sakura sedikit membuatnya kasihan. Sakura adalah warga baru di rusun Sarutobi. Begitu juga di SMA Sarutobi. Kejam sekali kalau ia tidak berangkat bersama bukan?

"Stop!" Tangan Naruto menghentikan sebuah kendaraan umum jenis angkot tepat didepan mereka.

"Kok naik omprengan kayak gini sih? Aku maunya naik bus sekolah. Bukan angkutan bobrok kayak gini." Gerutu Sakura kesal. Ia sudah berdan-dan cantik, keren, berkelas, disuruh untuk naik angkot?

"Aduh, kamu bikin aku pusing deh! Kita berangkat masing-masing aja ya kalau begitu!" Seru Naruto kesal dan naik keatas angkot meninggalkannya.

"Ini gimana nih? Jadi naik apa tidak?! Memangnya penumpang angkutan saya hanya kalian?!" Sang supir ikut terbawa emosi melihatnya. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya masuk kedalam angkutan tersebut.

"Huh, iya-iya aku naik!"

Baru beberapa menit duduk saja, beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Apaan sih kalian semua lihat-lihat aku kayak gitu? Aku cantik ya kayak artis?" Tanya Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hahahaha," Seluruh penumpang angkutan itu tertawa kencang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Jelas ia terlihat cantik dan norak secara bersamaan.

"Kok ketawa? Siapa yang suruh ketawa?" Tanya Sakura tambah ketus. Ia merasa berada disebuah lingkaran orang-orang miskin yang sama sekali tidak mengerti penampilan.

"Kita udah sampai. Mau turun atau gak nih?" Naruto keluar mendahuluinya dan menunggunya diseberang jalan.

"Ih ngapain sih ngasih duit yang masih rapi? Nih diremas dulu baru dikasihin. Nih." Gadis itu meraih selembar uang dan meremasnya sebelum ia berikan pada sang supir.

"Yeh, dasar orang sombong. Udah cepetan turun dari angkot saya."

Setelah turun dari angkutan itu, tepatnya ketika Sakura menyebrangi jalan raya, tiba-tiba...

"AWAS SAYANG!"

CKIIIIIITTTT

"SAKURA AWAS!"

**TBC**

**Halo halo.. Apakabar semuanya? Semoga semuanya baik ya.. Udah lama Chingu gak publish new fic, sesuai janji Chingu di a/n Castaway bahwa Chingu akan membuat fic NaruSaku baru ini dia ficnya.. Ini akan jadi multi-chapter.. Kalau ada yang gak ngerti, silahkan PM ke Chingu.. Semoga menghibur dan kalian suka.. Jangan lupa di review, fave atau follow kalau suka ya.. Makasih ^^**


End file.
